<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poe the Lionheart of Hogwarts by Sorcha_8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791805">Poe the Lionheart of Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8'>Sorcha_8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is the most Gryffindorest Gryfinndor to ever be in Gryffindor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe Dameron was ridiculous. He fit the stereotype of an ideal Gryffindor so much that if he wasnt so damn nice you would hate him.<br/>
He was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and in every match made heart stopping dives and loops of the pitch and could be relied upon to come up with some crazy-so crazy that no one would ever believe it could work in a million years- plan that always somehow managed to save the day and win Gryffindor the match.<br/>
He was loyal to his friends and stood up against injustice wherever he saw it, be it against the house elves of hogwarts or the treatment of the post owls.<br/>
After one of their muggle history classes Rey called him Poe the Lionheart after the famous muggle King and the nickname stuck.<br/>
Poe the Lionheart, pride of Gryffindor, soon to be professional quidditch star and breaker of hearts.<br/>
From the outside Poe had everything. He was part of a loyal group of friends, he had a  loving family that he wrote to every day, he was smart and was   constantly trailed by a gaggle of female fans who were infatuated by his deep brown eyes and beautiful curls.<br/>
Nearly everyone loved Poe because of his bravery, kindness, great personality and his beauty.<br/>
He knew this. He had been told this constantly. People loved Poe and spending time with him.</p><p>But Poe Dameron was a fraud. He wasnt brave. He didn't fearlessly go after his hearts desire and he didnt know how his loving family would react when he told them he had no interest in any of the girls in his school.</p><p>Because since day 1 of Hogwarts Poe Dameron has been absolutely, totally, insanely captivated by the green eyes and titian hair of Armitage Hux, the crown prince of Slytherin, his nemesis and the most beautiful man Poe had ever seen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe remembered the first time he met Armitage Hux. He was getting onto the Hogwarts Express when Ben "My names KYLO now" Solo pushed him out the way to get on first with his lame gang The Knights of Ren.</p><p>Poe looked up from the ground shocked as no one had ever shoved him like that in his blessed, charmed life. This was not the way he had expected to start his journey, being thrown to the ground like a ... like a....</p><p>While, he was trying to figure out what had just happened a vision appeared. All Poe could see was green, no now blue, actually strike that, they were green eyes. His titian haired guradian angel smiled down to him and helped him up.<br/>
"Sorry about that, Kylo is a moran who doesn't know his own strenght" said the future Mr. Poe Dameron.</p><p>After an awkward few moments in which Poe said nothing and just stared, Armitage (for it was he) brushed off the dust on Poe's cloak and said he would see him later.</p><p>Poe was thunderstruck. It is not every day one gets to finally go to Hogwarts AND have the realisation that one is gay. He had never in his short life felt anything like that but he knew he would follow his fellow student to the ends of the earth if he asked it.</p><p>He was brought back to his senses by his friend Finn who had seen it all. "Are you okay Poe?" "Yeah, sure Poe, by any chance do you know the guy who helped me up?"<br/>
Finns worried expression turned into a grimace "Thats Brendol Huxs son, Armitage"</p><p>Poe looked after his new found love thoughfully. Even in a society that had Pure Blood obsessed families Brendol Hux was notorious and rumoured to be a monster that even other monsters feared. Poe had overheard his parents talk about him one night and was lost in thought as Finn rangled him onto the train and found the carriage that Rey and Rose had saved for them all.</p><p>The others presumed that Poe was quiet on the journey due to a mixture of nerves and missing his family but those thoughts hadn't even crossed his mind.</p><p>All he could think about was Armitage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>